It's Only a Show
by HolyJeevas
Summary: Roxas and Axel have had issues since high school. Roxas can't stand being around Axel, but Axel likes Roxas. What happens when Demyx has a show made about Axel and Roxas' life in high school and has them cast as the to main roles? Guy/Guy pairings.


A/n: I finally decided to write my first fanfic. After many scraps I finally came up with something I liked.

Disclaimer: Yeah... No matter how much I wish for the rights to Kindom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters they will never belong to me. I also don't own the songs Shut me Up or Caramelldansen.

Warnings: Guy/Guy pairings, I like to swear..... a lot, and I suck at grammar.

Pairings: AkuRoku, RikuSora, Zemyx, Cleon, and possible others.

Fixed the chapter. I am proud of myself for being able to do it so quickly too.

I put some Japanese in here but I don't speak the language so I got it from online so it is most likely wrong. If you figure out what I was trying to say tell me the correct way to say the please.

Also I have not completely decided on what race Axel. So far I know he is mostly Japanese but was born in England and lived most of his life there until high school.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Axel you are going to love me once I tell you what I did!" announced Demyx.

"Demyx I'm already pissed at ya' for getting me stuck on this stupid show so it better be somethin' fuckin' fantastic or I will burn ya', ya' instruments, and ya' writing things. Got it memorized?" replied the irritated red-head with his face shoved in a pillow so the threat did not take full effect.

"I was just going to tell you who I got to be your co-star," whined the blonde.

"I don't care..."

"Not even if it's a certain blonde?" sang the writer as he moved behind the couch where Axel was located.

"How the hell did the writer get a part in his own show?" he questioned as he sat up to look at Demyx.

"It's not me idiot!"Demyx exclaimed throwing a pillow at Axel's head. "Here, look."Demyz tossed him a script with a full cast-list. Axel opened it up and his green eyes quickly skimmed the list. When he came to the part of Seth Moore his jaw dropped. "See it's your little Roxy-poo!"

"You got Roxas Heiderich to act with me." stated the red-head. "How in all of Twilight Town is that possible? He's not going to try to kill me is he? 'Cause the last time we acted together he broke my arm?" he questioned Demyx frantically.

Demyx could not hold back his snickers as he tried to answer Axel. "I-I know -heh- his m-manager and h-he was more than w-willing to help m-me if I-I would help him!" the blonde leaned over the sofa as he tried to calm his laughter.

"Well then I guess I will be able to do this decently then. Demyx stop laughing!" Axel smacked Demyx with the pillow and caused the blonde to go tumbling backwards.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Sora please! I believe I'm fully capable of taking care of myself." Roxas exclaimed.

"_But Roxeey! I just wanna make sure you get to _The Usual Place_ alright!"_

"I have a car you know that right?"

"_Yeah, but really what if you get in an accident and die!? How would I know what happened to you?!"_

"Well you're morbid aren't you…?" Roxas stated while trying to find his favorite hoodie. "Look Sora, I think that if you were driving that there would be even more of a chance that I would die, what with you and all your spazticness." sighed the now irritated actor, who was still trying to find his hoodie.

"_Roxas that's not fair! You know that the ADHD is not my fault."_ whined the brunette, _"Anyways you don't have a choice as to how you're getting there 'cause I'm already here."_

"Sora, I hate you." complained the blonde having finally found his hoodie and pulling it over his head.

"_No you don't, now get your butt out here." _Sora chirped and hung up the phone.

_Are Cloud and I the only normal ones in the family? Wait Cloud is not even normal. I think I'm going to shoot myself, _thought the blonde while exiting and locking his apartment.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hi Leon!" Sora chirped as he skipped over to the aforementioned brunette.

"Hello Sora..."

"Come on Leon, you gotta be happier! You have to have emotion! How do you expect any girls to like you with that attitude?" said the hyper-active brunette while grabbing Leon's hands.

"I'm gay…" Leon drawled, snatching his hands away.

"Sora, leave Leon alone." Roxas pulled Sora away from his manager. "You know that if Cloud finds out you chased Leon away you will die a horrible death right?"

"You know Cloud loves me! He would ne-," began Sora until Roxas slapped a hand over his mouth, shook his head, and returend to the table where Leon sat. Sora not to be downcast for long followed after him. "So Leon, what did you need?"

"Roxas we need to wait for one more person. He told me he'd be here soon. Oh he's here." The brunette manager waved the new-comer over. "Hello Zack."

"Hey Leon, Sora, Roxas." Zack sat down next to Leon and motioned for him to begin.

"Do you have everything?" Zack nodded and passed him the papers. "Okay. We were contacted by a writer earlier this week who wanted the two of you to act in his up-coming show. He is a very well known writer and he says that he has been trying to get in contact with you guys, but has not been able to. Here are the scripts and cast list." Leon handed them over ans looked to Zack to see if he had anything to add.

"Demyx has gathered a large cast of actors that you should know. I personally believe that this is a good opportunity for you two though I don't you should act together for a whil, this will be good for the two of you." the black-haired manager stated.

"Demyx Foxx came up with this? Well then there is no way I could deny him." Sora piped, bobbing his head of brown hair. "Dem told me one day he would need me to act for him so I told him I would!" Sora rattled on to himself while his brother could only stare at the first name on the list. "Rox what do you think?"

"..." When Roxas did not respond Sora peered over at what had captured his brother's attnetion and then tapped his shoulder. "I'm sorry Sora, but there's no way that I can do this. I can't act with _that_ person. I promised myself never again and I plan to stick to that promise." the blonde voiced.

"Roxas please don;t make a scene. We are in a public place." remonstrated Leon.

"I'm being absolutely serious. I can't be anywhere near him. Tell Demyx that he can forget it. I owe him nothing so he can find someone else." the blonde stated almost frantically and then moved to stand but his brother pulled on his hoodie.

"Roxas... I don;t understand this. What did Axel do to you that made you so angry that you won't even go near him? Atleast not without being irritable. I know you told me what happened but your excuse makes no sense. From both sides it seems that it was just a misunderstanding but you still will not make up with Axel. I for one know that he mi- nevermind. He wouldn't want me to say but Roxas please give it a chance." Sora remarked sullenly.

"Sora's right and you know that Roxas. Just sign on for one season because doing this could do wonders for your career. Take a look at the other names on that list. It lists Zexion, Larxene, Marluxia, Xigbar, Riku, and others. Roxas all of them are extremely good actors _and_ you know all of them so why not? It's not like you are going to be alone with Axel." Everyone looked at Zack in surprise when they heard the abnorally wise words some from his mouth.

"Well... I guess I have to then... but I only agree to do one season and then I'm gone." Roxas finally consemted but he had a look of disgust upon his face as he flopped back down in his seat.

"Then let's get down to the details!" chirped the normally excitable manager.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I can't do this Leon! I can't do it!" Roxas squeaked as he spotted Axel's red bush of hair. He then turned to leave when Axel finally spotted him. The red-head jogged over and wrapped his arm around Roxas' shoulder. The blonde narrowed his eyes and began to turn red with anger.

"Roxas! It's good to see you blondie. You ready for the wonderful experience of working with me and an amazing season with me?" declared the flame-headed actor.

"Never in my life would I enjoy working with an egotistical idiot like you." He quipped shrugging off Axels' arm and storming out of the studio.

"Roxas you promised that you last out a season, filming starts today, and we need to promote your acting," Leon stated as he jogged to catch up to Roxas. "Acting with Axel, who has been acting pretty much his whole life and whose family has a history of famous and talented actors, would make you well known. What could be better then that? You would give this once in a million years chance up because of something that in high school? Yeah Cloud told me about that. Now get your ass back in there and _act_!" Leon gave Roxas a push back towards the building, but Roxas turned back to give a sulking reply to what Leon had said.

"Fine Leon, but I will not enjoy this at all."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Okay Roxas I am going to need your complete cooperation." stated the director. "I know you already have an issue with the casting and you are going to most likely hate the wardrobe but it's like this… the writer specifically said that your character has to be cute an wear a lot of bright colors. Err… I think you have the cute factor down," Roxas' eye twitched, "but we have to do something about this outfit," voiced the blue-haired man pulling at Roxas' black and white striped pull-over hoodie and frowning at the tight jeans and tattered converse. "Sora should be dressed similar to that as well. Roxas sighed and let the costume designer drag him away for make-up and a change in wardrobe with Sora following close behind.

"Hmm Marluxia, Xigbar, and Larxene you are perfect. Now Axel and Riku! Let's see how we can get you more into character." stated the blue-haired director.

"Saix I was with Demyx earlier today and he already approved what I'm wearing." Axel gestured to the black _Chiodos_ shirt, white skinny jeans, and high-top converse.

"Well I think you should still go to make-up. Yuffie! Take Axel and Riku back and deal with his make-up."

"Uhh yeah… about that. I kinda have an irrational fear of make-up so can we skip that part?" he droned as he spotted Roxas stepping out from the back room clad in a light blue polo shirt, khaki shorts, and flip-flops.

"Nope sorry! Saix said to take care of you so I have to do what he says! You can talk to the blondie later!" chirped Yuffie as she dragged the red-head away. Riku rolled his eyes and followed after Yuffie and Axel.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Leon this outfit is disturbingly bright. Can you _please_ talk to the writer like… _now_ about this? The blue on this shirt is damaging my eyes!" Roxas exclaimed tugging on the shirt with a look of utter distaste upon his face.

"Sorry Roxy," Leon replied ruffling the blonde's hair. "Demyx warned me that you would be pissed about the dress, but Demyx is amazing when it comes to matching actors to characters and I believe in his decision to have you dressed in these types of clothing."

"You know the only reason I let you call me that is because Cloud would shoot me if… nevermind."

"Okay people, you should be ready by now! The setting is the first period of Derrick Cirroh, Seth and Skylar Moore, and Richard Donovan. Derrick-Axel- you will come in late, ignore the teacher, sit next to Seth-Roxas-, check him out and say your line. Roxas you will scoff, say your line then turn around. Skylar-Sora- you will be siting next Roxas and on your other side Sora will be Richard-Riku-. It says in the script how the rest of the scene will play out. Remember this part is from Seth's point of view. Let's begin! Places please… _action!_" Saix called out while everyone scrambled to get to their proper places.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Why won't this teacher just shut up… he just keeps droning on and on about the stupid dress code! Really? I mean we have been at this school for two years already I think we get it. …Heh look at this idiot. It's the first day of school and he's already coming to class twenty minutes late._

"I will assume that you are Mr. Cirroh. I hope that from now on you will arrive to class on time."

"Yeah, whatever… where do I sit?

_Please don't sit him next to me. This guy looks like an imbecilic pothead._

"Why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Moore right over there?"

_Do you hate me? Really? Because I don't reme,ber doing anything to you. I'm going to shoot myself…_

"Hey your kinda cute kid."

_What in the world? Did he really just hit on me?_

"Go screw yourself."

"Gladly and I'd be even better if you came with."

"Jerk…"

"Mr. Moore, Mr. Cirroh. I am going to ask you to be silent."

"Sorry sir."

"Chya."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hey kid wait up."

_Shit! Is this guy ever going to leave me alone?_ "What do you want?" I barked.

"I was just wondering if you would wanna like hang out or something tomorrow-"

"God! I just realized what Demyx did. _Bloody hell_. I'm gonna kick his arse for this. Sorry Saix I needa' make a phone call." muttered the irked actor with pyrotic tendencies.

"Well then I guess everyone can take a break…" the now pissed director stated.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Demyx ya' better pick up!" muttered the red-head into his phone while waiting impatiently for the blonde to answer.

"Axel what's up? Aren't you supposed to be working right now?"

"Demyx… I hate ya'. Why would ya' make me relive this?"

"So you figured out the plot of the show. Good! Now you can put your best into it to make it as real as possible! Maybe if you do really well Roxy will notice."

"Hmm ya' think so? But ya' still did this to spite me so I'm still mad at ya'. Bye Dem."

~later~

"Bye bye Roxy!" Axel shouted as he watched the small blonde flee from the set. "Hey Tifa would you tell Saix that I'm going ahead and leaving since we finished early and I'll see him tomorrow?"

"So you're just going to leave me here by myself?" hissed his manager.

"You're not going to be alone! How you even think that I'd leave a lady like you by herself! Leon is here. You've been friends for the longest time. He won't mind if you're with him." he called back to her as he jogged to his car. He stepped into the car, started it up, and switched the radio on, blasting it at full volume.

_Oh-ahh-ahh-ahh! Danse med oss klappa era händer gjör som vi gjör Ta nagrå steg at vanster-_

What the fuck!?" exclaimed the surprised actor. "That's the last time I let Sora borrow my car. Now so my brain doesn't rot out of my head… ohh so that's were Demyx's boxers went." Axel smirked to himself as he recounted Demyx's birthday when Demyx had needed a ride because he was so drunk off his ass he couldn't even walk. "I'm never letting him drink that much again… finally!" Axel picked the _Mindless Self Indulgence _C.D off of the floor, inserted the disk into the player, and grew giddy when he heard the voice of Jimmy Urine come on and begin to sing _Shut me up. _With decent music, the flame-headed actor drove off, his mind intent on meeting up with Riku again to share their weekly coffee. When he finally arrived he remembered that he was wearing make-up and looked at himself in the mirror. "Well then… Yuffie really knows her stuff." He gave himself one more appraising look, thinking that he did not need to remove the make-up, before he exited the car and walked towards the entrance of _The Usual Place._ When he opened the door to the café, he immediately spotted his silver-haired friend waving him over and he walked to the table.

"Hey Ax."

"Yo. Hey I've got something to tell ya' 'bout a sneaky little shite. Ya' might know him as Demyx. Ya' know his new show ne? Yeah of course ya' do. And ya' remember what happened with Rox and me in gakusei?" Riku nodded, vaguely understanding the furious red-head. "Well Demyx being the arsehole he is made his show based of of it. The he told me _'Oh_ _now that you know you can act it out better.'_" Axel fumed while gesturing wildly with his hands and switching back and forth between his British English, Japanese, and American English.

"Okay Axel calm down. You're so mad your accents are coming out and you're saying somethings in Japanese. It's kinda weird." Riku stated slowly. "Anyways I'm sure he has his reasons why he did this. I mean Dem is your best friend and he wouldn't do anything just to spite you." The sliver-haired actor flipped his hair over his shoulder and locked his gaze on Axel. "You know this is most likely the best thing that could have happened to you right? Demyx may be as sneaky as a fox just like his name states but he is trying to help you. Okay? You sit here and calm down while I get our usuals." Riku stood up and walked over to the line.

Axel slammed his head against the small table and groaned. He did not want to think about what had occurred between Roxas and him. _It was in the past and really, I mean really should have stayed there. It was hard enough the first time. _The red-head mourned some more before turning his head and looking out the large window beside him. As the actor thought rude things about his blonde-haired writer friend, he began to process that what Demyx did could possibly be beneficial for him. Roxas could figure out what exactly had gone wrong and see why Axel had been confused. The pyromaniac smirked as he picked his head up to watch Riku return with their coffee.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Life must hate me." Roxas whined, opening the door to his apartment. _Not only do I have to do this show with Axel but I have to deal with him hitting on me all day. _The blonde groaned and opened the refridgerator. He pulled out an apple and plopped down on his sofa. He flipped the channel to the news and to his despair they were reporting about Demyx's new show and the list actors that would be appearing in the _'highly anticipated'_ show. This made Roxas just roll his eyes and stand up to go take a shower.

He had finished his shower and when he returned to the living room to see if they were showing anything substancial on the news, he was disappointed to see that they were only giving an interview of Demyx. "This man is fucking everywhere!" exclaimed the irritated blonde. He turned to retreat down the hall way to his room when his cell phone rang, The caller i.d. read _Foxxy D_ and again the blonde wanted to just drop dead. "Why the hell did I leave his number in my phone?" with lassitude he anwsered the phone, "Hello Demyx..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hey Roxas!" chirped Demyx, "How's life? I haven't gotten to see you since what? My sophomore year in college?"

_"Yeah, it was your sophomore year. Hey... did you need anything or did you just call to just?"_

"What? Is it illegal to want to call a friend that I haven't gotten to speak to in years?" whined the writer.

_"I'm sorry Demyx, but the last I knew you were friends with Axel and you had been yelling at me the last time I saw you."_

"Oh... well that was then and I had been pissed but I wanna talk to you. We were really good friends when we were in high school."

_"... Again Demyx you are wrong. You, Riku, and Sora were good friends. I only talked to you at lunch and whenever you would come over with Axel."_

"Well then! I would like to become good friends with you then!" sung the mohawked blonde.

_"Then can we catch up another time because I am tired and I have to get up early to go to the set."_

"Fine, but you better call me or I'll sick Axel on you." The writer hung up and laughed to himself. "Dude! The more I hang around him the faster I can fix things between him and Axel!" the blonde then collapsed to the floor in manical laughter.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

And Demyx's evil master plan has been revealed!~

Yes I love a sneaky Demyx.....

First chapter of my first fanfiction ever... hope you liked. Any type of criticism welcome.

Anyways next chapter there is some Riku and Sora time so be prepared!


End file.
